Once a Thief, Always a Thief
by skywings1416
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have just returned from their honeymoon and are setteling into married life. However, that honey glow quickly disperses when Eugene gets a letter addressed to "Flynn Rider."
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh, my God! I told you I would re-post this! I fixed a few things, added stuff, took stuff out. The first few chapters are still pretty much the same, but please enjoy.**_

Chapter One

Rapunzel and Eugene were enjoying a light breakfast of fruit, bread, hard boiled eggs, and hot tea. They ate in a private room, with only one servant to set and clear the table. It was mostly for Eugene's sake; he did not like to be in front of the people of the court. They still held him in a scrutinizing gaze because of his pilfering past. Never mind the fact that he had returned the kingdom's lost princess, and the king and queen had given him a full pardon. He blamed no one for the callous treatment though; he knew he had done petty things as a thief, but he was determined to change people's opinions about him. He had Rapunzel's love though, and what more could he want.

The two had actually just returned from their honeymoon the day before. Rapunzel had wanted to see other lands and kingdoms, and Eugene was more than willing to show her the world, but their honeymoon had been turned into a diplomatic trip. There was a coronation in an allied country and the king and queen thought the kingdom would make for a wonderful honeymoon. It would have been, except for the freak snow storm in the middle of summer, but that was another tale.

Their wedding was actually a month ago, ten whole months after Rapunzel and Eugene had shown up at the castle. It had been practically a whole year since Eugene had first met Rapunzel in her tower, along with her frying pan. A year. And now he had a home, a wife and a castle. Eugene found nothing to complain about with his new life, but it was a lot to take in. Since he ran away from the orphanage when he was fourteen, Eugene hadn't had a home: an inn here, a cave there. Sometimes he'd hide out in a barn. Thieves couldn't stay in one place for long, which was why he'd never thought he'd marry, but he was sitting across from his wife, smiling fondly at her. As for royal duties, Eugene didn't have many. He was barely the husband on a princess; he never sat through meetings of state, or greeted a visiting diplomat. The only royal thing he'd done was marry a princess. Now, Rapunzel on the other hand had her work cut out for her. She was being groomed to be the next ruler of Corona, which was a lot to take considering she'd only learned she was a princess a year ago. Eugene knew Rapunzel could step up and be the queen she was meant to be; it was in her blood and in her grace, but Eugene, he could never be an equal to Rapunzel on a throne. It didn't bother him though; he was married to her and that's what mattered to him.

Eugene sipped his tea and glanced at Rapunzel. She was feeding Pascal some pieces of fruit, giggling as he turned the fruit's color. He chuckled. She was always so carefree. Looking at her always made Eugene feel like the luckiest man alive.

"Eugene? What are you looking at?" Rapunzel had finally noticed that he was looking at her.

"You." She blushed and tried to hide her face by draining her teacup. He only chuckled again. The serving maid came over, taking the teapot and filled Rapunzel's cup as she set it down on its saucer. Eugene looked out the window and sighed.

"It feels odd not having Max to toss apples to."

"Father and Mother didn't want him in the palace. We can go visit him later, before we go in to town."

"In to town?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I thought we could visit the orphans. I'm sure they've missed us, and Max and Pascal."

"You know I love those kids, Rapunzel, but, I was hoping we could have one more day just for us, before real life starts again. I mean, our honeymoon was, well…"

"Frozen?"

"Yes, but at least we found a fun way to stay warm." Eugene chuckled at Rapunzel's blush, then noticed the maid frown at him in a disapproving manner. He cleared his throat. "But I don't think seeing the kids today would be a bad idea." Eugene reached across the table and took Rapunzel's hand. "As long as we can have some time together." Pascal crawled up on their hands and looked up at Eugene. "Alone." The chameleon glared at Eugene. He winked at him. Rapunzel picked Pascal up.

"You can spend some time with Max." Pascal rolled his eyes as if to say 'fine'.

They returned to their meal and were just about done with it when there was a knock on the door. The serving maid opened it. On the other side was a guard. It was Gerald, a guard who had actually found the time and heart to befriend Eugene. He held a sealed envelope in his hand.

"Sorry to disturb you," Gerald said, bowing a bit, "but a letter was received this morning for you, Eugene, er, I mean Sir Eugene."

"Gerald," Eugene laughed, "I'm fine with just Eugene." He got up and took the letter. It had no address or any writing on the outside, just the words 'Flynn Rider.' He cocked an eyebrow at it. Who would send him a letter with his old name? Eugene turned the envelope over and disturbed a scent that wafted off of it. Peppermint.

The scent was familiar to Eugene, but it was a distant familiarity and he couldn't place it.

"Eugene? What is it? Who's it from?" Rapunzel had come up beside him and was looking at the letter. He quickly shoved it into his vest.

"Hm, oh, it's nothing. I'll read it later." Rapunzel arched her eyebrows upward, just like she always did when she didn't understand something.

"Okay," she said slowly. She knew he was hiding something. That was the same look he'd given her before he left with the crown when they saw the lanterns together. But she wasn't going to press him. She'd ask about it when they were truly alone.

"Well, Gerald, pleasure seeing you, thanks for stopping by. Now, if you'd be so kind as to run along. Rapunzel and I have a big day ahead of us." Eugene clapped a hand on Gerald's shoulder and steered him out the door. He went to close it, but Gerald put his hand out.

"Uh, actually, Eugene, Sir Eugene, Princess Rapunzel is needed by her parents for the morning."

"Oh?" Eugene's heart sank.

"And they need to see her as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eugene sat moping on the edge of the fountain in the center of the village. He really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up; Rapunzel was a princess, a future queen, and she had been gone for a whole month. The king and queen probably had a lot to discuss with her.

"And of course I'm not privy to the conversation," he grumbled.

It was an absolutely lovely day, but it had darkened greatly for Eugene, all because he couldn't spend it with Rapunzel. Eugene knew he was selfish; he wanted Rapunzel all to himself. When it was just the two of them, it was just so simple, and there weren't disapproving eyes. He saw them everywhere: servants, gentry, dignitaries, guards, guards especially. It was just nice to not have that scrutinizing atmosphere. Of course, he could be with Max or Pascal, even the king and queen, and not feel judged, but Rapunzel was his wife. He had a right to be alone with her. Though, Eugene wasn't so selfish that he was going to keep their majesties from their daughter. Eugene had actually implored Rapunzel that she try to spend as much time with her parents as possible, which she did, but it was hard on the both of them. Despite how much they liked being with their family and friends, Eugene and Rapunzel preferred being with each other the best. Still, despite all the reasons and excuses, Eugene often thought about running away and taking Rapunzel with. He wondered how their lives would be different if they hadn't come to the palace after leaving the tower.

Eugene was pulled out of his sour brooding by a large group of children.

"Eugene! You're back."

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Him and the princess were on their honeymoon."

"I thought the moon was made of cheese." The children all jabbered together, wanting Eugene's attention at the same time.

"Eugene, come play with us!"

"No, tell us story!"

"Show us how to climb buildings!"

Eugene didn't mind playing with the children. When he'd run away from the orphanage, the only thing he missed were the other kids and being like a big brother to them. Eugene loved children and he missed loving them.

"You little ragamuffins, come here." Eugene scooped some of the kids into his arms. They all began to climb on him.

Some of the children's parents and other adults were standing around, watching Eugene play with them. Some smiled, others looked blankly, thinking, that, maybe if Flynn Rider played with children and actually had fun with them, maybe he wasn't as bad as he had been. Eugene didn't know it, but some of the villagers saw him in a better light just by how he cared for the children of the village, orphan or not.

From underneath the tangle of kids, Eugene laughed, surrendering to them. They still clung to him, gleefully chanting that he was their prisoner. Eugene chuckled and opened his eyes. He was greeted by the figure of Rapunzel standing over him. He jumped up, the children still clinging to him.

"Hi," he said with a broad grin. "I thought you were in a meeting with your parents."

"Oh, they didn't want to talk for long. Which is fortunate for us," Rapunzel produced a basket from behind her back, "because I thought we could go for a picnic out in the bay."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hm, since you were so insistent that we spend time together today."

"Not so much as insistent as demanding." Eugene bent down to kiss Rapunzel, but suddenly remembered the gaggle of children still clamped onto him. He also noticed how they were all staring at them. Rapunzel noticed too.

"Oh, hello," she said, stooping down to them.

"Princess, did you miss us when you went to the moon?"

"Honeymoon."

"Of course I missed you," Rapunzel said, tucking hair back behind her ear.

"Will you play with us and Eugene?"

"Oh, we'd love to," Rapunzel said, slipping her arm in with Eugene's, who had finally gotten the last child off, "but we have other plans today, so it will have to be another time." The children sounded their glum dismay.

Eugene and Rapunzel said good-bye to the children and strolled down to the docks.

"What did your parents want to talk about," Eugene asked.

"Only things that would bore you."

Eugene frowned. "How do you know they would bore me?"

"Because they bored me."

At the docks, they took a boat and Eugene rowed them out quiet a distance from the shore. Being out on the water was peaceful. Just floating and talking and munching their lunch was nice and the setting was so serene. They watched the fishermen go about their day of labors and the merchants' ships coming into harbor. After they'd eaten, they settled down in the bottom of the boat to watch the clouds. Rapunzel snuggled up next to Eugene, using his chest as a pillow. They saw clouds that just looked like clouds and others that looked like people and things. Eugene enthusiastically spun stories about the clouds that looked like people. He said they were on an epic quest, looking for the mystic rod of lighting so that they could create a thunder storm. Eugene was good at telling stories and Rapunzel loved listening to his voice roll on.

By the time the couple was done looking at clouds and had rowed back to the docks and walked back up to the palace, it was late afternoon. As soon as they entered the doors, servants came flocking to them.

"Princess, your parents wish an audience with you. They have something very important to speak with you about."

"What? But they just talked to me this morning."

"They wish to speak with you again."

"What about Eugene?" The servants glanced from Rapunzel to Eugene and back. He tried not to notice

"It is a matter of state and they did not specify a needed presence of Sir Eugene."

"Oh." Rapunzel looked from the head servant to her husband. She felt hurt that her parents weren't allowing Eugene to take part in topics of government and politics. They accepted him enough to let her marry him; why couldn't they accept him on other matters?

Eugene smiled at her.

"You better get going, your majesty. I'll read a book or something, go see Max. That sort of thing."

"Okay," she said slowly.

Eugene watched as Rapunzel was lead off by the gaggle of servants. His heart drooped a bit. The king and queen had brought him into their home and even their hearts. They had trusted their only daughter with him and forgave him for all his past sins, but Eugene knew it was wishful thinking for the king and queen to actually accept him as a future sovereign of the kingdom. It was kept being said that he was one day going to be standing beside Rapunzel as a ruler, but deep down, Eugene knew he was never going to be king, never going to be anything, but a past thief .

Eugene wandered down the corridors, back to his and Rapunzel's rooms. He wasn't really sure what he'd do once he got there. He didn't really like being on his own in the castle. It was too big for just him. Why had he ever wanted a castle in the first place when he would have had no one to enjoy it with?

Once he got to their rooms, Eugene flopped down in a plush chair, putting his feet up on an ataman. He heard the letter rustle in his vest.

"Oh, right."

He reached inside his front pocket and extracted the letter. He tore open the envelope at the seal, sticking his thumb into it and unfolded the piece of paper, stirring up the peppermint scent again. He looked at the words: _Congratulations on the nuptials._ Eugene stared at the letter for a confused second, then crumpled it in his hands.

Eugene got up from his chair and walked over to the table by the fireplace. He opened a drawer and pulled out a book of matches. He struck one and held it under the letter and envelope. He tossed the two into the fire place and put logs over them to hide the ashes. He went back to his chair to wait for Rapunzel to come back, pondering who would have sent the letter and why did it send such a shiver down his spine?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rapunzel did not like how late it had gotten. It was many hours past sundown and the castle corridors were lit by torch and candle light. She hurried down the halls to her and Eugene's rooms. She hoped he was still awake. He'd been so disappointed when they couldn't spend the rest of the day together. She reached their rooms and opened the door.

"Eugene, I'm back." She scanned the room for him and saw his form sitting in a chair in front of a smoldering fire. She walked over to him. "Eugene?" She looked at him. He was fast asleep, his head cocked to the side with his mouth open slightly. His arms were crossed, like he had been brooding about something before he drifted off.

Rapunzel had to smile. He looked so perfect sleeping, even with the bit of drool that was building in his mouth. His face was relaxed and innocent to the happenings of the world.

Rapunzel felt so bad about abandoning him, not once, but twice in the same day. She wanted to make it up to him, but she didn't really want to wake him up; she liked the way he looked when he slept. However, sleeping in a chair probably wasn't the best position to be in for the night. She should wake him up. She put her hand out to touch his face, but there was a knock on the door. Rapunzel looked from it, back to Eugene. He grunted and settled deeper into the chair. Rapunzel hurried to the door before the person on the other side could knock again. She opened it quietly.

It was Gerald.

"Good night, Princess. So sorry to disturb you this late, but," Gerald held up an envelope, "another letter was received for Eugene." Rapunzel looked down at it. It said "Flynn Rider."

"Thank you." Rapunzel smiled as she took the letter, hoping that would distract Gerald from how uneasy the note made her. "I'll make sure that Eugene gets it. Good night."

"Good night, Princess." Rapunzel closed the door and stared down at the envelope. She looked across the room at Eugene. He was still asleep. Rapunzel sighed. She wanted to ask Eugene about the letter from earlier that day. She glanced back down at the letter. She bit her lip. She knew Eugene wasn't going to tell her about the letter. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out the piece of paper inside. She read the one line.

_She's a pretty little princess._

Rapunzel stared quizzically at the sentence, wondering exactly what it meant. Why would someone write it? And why would they send it to Eugene addressed as "Flynn Rider?" Was someone watching them? Her? Rapunzel glanced at the windows and crossed the room to close the curtains. She then went back over to the fireplace and stoked the fire. She looked at the letter one last time and threw it into the flames. She watched it burn, a pit settling in her stomach. She shivered.

Rapunzel turned around and looked at Eugene. He hadn't moved from earlier. Even though his face was innocent in sleep, she knew he was hiding something from her. The letter from that morning for instance. It had been addressed to "Flynn Rider" as well. There was something going on that he didn't want her to know about. Rapunzel sighed and shook her head. She knew Eugene wasn't going to tell her. It was one of the only things about him she found irritating. She plopped down on the floor and stared into the fire. The letter was now just a little smoldering ember, but it certainly wasn't going to be forgotten soon.

Rapunzel leaned back and accidentally hit Eugene's legs. He startled and woke up. He looked groggily around and saw Rapunzel looking up at him on the floor.

"Rapunzel?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no, it's fine." He stretched. "Come here." Eugene put his hand out to Rapunzel. She stood up and he pulled her down into his lap. He kissed her sweetly. "How was the second meeting?"

"Just like the first one; boring."

"Mm. It would have been more exciting with me there."

"I'm sure." Rapunzel's hand toyed with Eugene's hair. She snuggled into his lap. She suddenly realized how tired she was. She had had such a long day. "Hey, Eugene?"

"Hm?"

"Pleasant dreams."

Eugene looked down at her, but her eyes were already closed. Within seconds, Rapunzel was fast asleep. It was almost bittersweet to look at her sleeping face. After having so little time to themselves that day, Eugene had been hoping to have Rapunzel all to himself in the evening. Yet, watching her sleep, Eugene decided that was a good way to spend time together as well. He hugged Rapunzel closer, knowing that nothing and no one could ever take her away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Stabbington brothers were sitting in their cell, like they had been for the last few months. The older one, Brutus, was seething to his younger brother, Tobias, about Flynn Rider. Again.

"It's his fault we're in here. I knew we never should have worked with him." His brother looked at him with his one good eye. "Yeah, rub it in. You _were_ the first one to say we can't trust him. Well, you were right. We should have found someone else to help us get that crown. Then _we'd_ be living it up.

"He has it all now, doesn't he?" Tobias cocked his eyebrow, agreeing with Brutus. "The jerk has a castle and treasure. He even has that girl with the magic hair and she's a princess two-boot." His brother cocked his head at him. "Oh, sure she doesn't have it now, but he's still got more than we got." He kicked the urine bucket and cursed. Tobias crossed his arms. "You're bringing up their wedding? Yeah, fine, it was nice, and it was a very nice gesture that he invited us, but you notice he specifically had flowers in the chapel that we were allergic to. There's no way I would have cried at _his_ wedding." His brother frowned at him. "I don't care if that girl did pick the flowers, they both conspired against us.

"Look at what he's got now. He literally has everything a thief ever works for. What do we got? A cage, two meals of slop not even fit for rabid dogs, and one wooden bed. Speaking of which, it's my turn tonight.

"Just what was he trying to gain, having the king not hang us?" Tobias narrowed his eye. "You're right. While Flynn Rider is living it up, laughing at us, we're living in this prison. We don't have a way out. He's torturing us by making us live like this while he gorges on the riches we originally stole together. Half of that should be ours. Well, we'll fix that. We're gonna get back at him. We'll find a way to get out and when we do, we'll kill him." His brother grinned at him, nodding. "And we'll raid the castle too."

There was a sudden commotion on the other side of the door of the prison cells. The Stabbingting brothers heard shouts and yells and the ringing of metal as it crashed against the walls and floor. The brothers got to their feet, pressing their faces into the bars, trying to see what was happening. There was a last howl of a guard as he obviously, desperately attacked the apparent intruder. There was a grunt and a clank of a helmet as it hit the floor. Moaning could be heard from behind the door as the men felt their defeat. The door latch clicked and it swung slowly open, revealing the frame of a woman standing in the doorway.

She walked down the hall of cells, leaving the guards she had just single handedly beaten behind her. Her long curly black hair bounced as she walked, an accessory to frame her pointed face. Her blue eyes were narrow, with long eyelashes. She dressed a bit flamboyantly for someone who was breaking into a prison. She wore a red jacket that looked to be just a bit too tight around her chest. Tight fitting brown pants were tucked into knee high lace up boots. As she walked, swaying her hips, she twirled a simple staff in her hand. She stopped in front of the Stabbington brothers.

"My, such an elaborate plan you have. Don't you think that's a little brutish though? Killing him, I mean." The woman cocked an eyebrow at them. "Yes, it has a nice ring to it, but so does, oh, I don't know, torturing him."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled.

"Just an old friend of Flynn Rider and I heard he's in the area, in fact in this very proximity. Just upstairs, right? In the palace. I thought it might be fun to visit him and his new little wife too. She's a princess, isn't she?"

"You know Rider."

"Knew Rider. And guess what; I loathe him just as much as you do and so do a lot of my new friends. See, they knew Rider too and they hate him, just like you and me." She smiled coyly at the two brothers. "So here's the ultimatum, boys, short and sweet; I get you out of here and you can be part of my perfect little plan."

The brothers glanced at one another.

"Why do you need our help?"

"I don't need your help, I want your help. I could easily execute this scheme myself, but why not have a few friends tag along? The more, the merrier." The brothers said nothing. "What? You're not interested? Or, do you think you can get out of here yourself, because you seem really successful with that."

"How can we trust you? The last woman who promised us Flynn Rider's head got us locked up in here."

"Well, personally, even if I do betray you, don't you have a better chance out here than in there? And if you suspect me, you'll be careful, won't you? It's your choice: rot in jail for the rest of your lives or ruin Flynn Rider's life. Personally, I'd pick choice B." The woman dangled the offer in front of the Stabbington brothers. It didn't take long for them to make their decision. The woman had them hook, line, and sinker.

"Just what is your plan for Flynn Rider?"

"Complete and total annihilation."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rapunzel was gone again. Her parents had called her for another important matter. She apologized as she left, after the two had eaten breakfast, saying that they could do something later when she got back.

Eugene had nothing better to do, so he decided to go have some fun with Max. Having charmed a bag of apples from one of the scullery maids, Eugene went to the royal stables where Max was standing in his open stall.

"Hey, Max." Max's ears stood up as he heard Eugene. Eugene held the bag of apples behind his back, but Max smelled them. He snuffled his nose over Eugene, looking for his treat.

"Ha-ha, guess I can't hide anything from you, eh, Max?" Eugene pushed the horse's head away and took the sack from behind his back and dumped the fruit into the feeding trough. Max eagerly attacked the apples, munching them happily. "What, they haven't been feeding you enough?" Max stopped and looked up, a little guilty. He grinned a horsey grin, then noticed that Rapunzel wasn't with Eugene. He whined, asking where she was.

"Rapunzel's with her parents, talking about something royal related." Max looked at him as if to say, 'I see.' Eugene continued. "So, I'm trying to keep myself entertained. Any ideas?" Max gestured his head towards a sword that hung on the stable wall. "No, I am not dueling with you again. You beat me nine times out of ten the last time. How do you think that makes me feel, being beaten by a horse?" Max neighed a laugh and stomped his front hoof. "How about we just go for a walk? You could do your daily crime scan." Max thought about the suggestion and nodded yes. "Then let's go. How about a stroll through the forest, after a quick little nab from the royal treasury?" Max nudged his side against Eugene, glaring at him. "What, I'm joking. That ship has sailed, you know that." Max still glared at Eugene for even suggesting theft. "Oh, let's just get going," Eugene said, laughing at Max as they left the stables to kill some time.

Eugene returned from his walk with Max late in the morning. He planned to have been back earlier, but Max had gotten them lost, somehow. Max had spent at least two hours sniffing his way through the forest, looking for the way back.

Eugene hurried up the palace front steps. He wanted to find Rapunzel before someone else came knocking, wanting her presence. Strolling down the corridors, Eugene could hear the hurried movements of bodies in other parts of the castle. Rushed and worried voices wafted from doors that stood ajar. As Eugene passed by a window, he saw a squad of soldiers run down the steps to the village.

"What's going on," he said to himself.

"Eugene!"

Eugene spun on his heel, poised to strike, but it was only Gerald, running down the hall to him.

"I'm glad I found you," the young guardsman said, coming to stand at attention.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Eh…" Gerald chewed his lip. "You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"Why?" Eugene tried to keep down the sudden uneasiness that was starting to churn his stomach.

"Well, first, I would like to say that I am only the messenger, and second, people know I'm looking for you and if I do not report back in-"

"Gerald!"

Gerald gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. "The Stabbington brothers escaped from jail sometime during the night and no one knows where they are," he said quickly through clenched teeth. Eugene's heart dropped right out of his chest. He said nothing, which caused Gerald to squint one eye open. He sighed, relaxing. "Oh, you're taking this better than I thought, Eugene. I figured you go tearing down the hall screaming –"

"Rapunzel!" Eugene tore down the hallway screaming her name.

"The princess' name just like that." Gerald's shoulders slumped. Then he remembered something else he was supposed to tell Eugene. "Hey, Eugene, wait, I have something else!"

Eugene did not hear Gerald calling his name; his blood was pounding too loudly in his ears. He turned corners, ran up stairs, nearly knocked over other occupants of the castle, not caring that a stitch was forming in his side.

By some mystic, physic instinctual married connection, Eugene knew exactly where to find Rapunzel, which was why he was bursting through the door of their rooms.

"Rapunzel!" She was standing by the window, an easel and canvas set up in front of her, a paint brush in her hand. Pascal was sitting on her head. She looked up when she saw Eugene suddenly bang the doors open and set down her paints, walking over to him.

"Eugene, everyone has been looking for you. The Stabbington brothers escaped from prison last night and-" Eugene took her slender shoulders in his hands.

"They haven't been here, have they? Are you alright? Did you see anything suspicious? Anything at all?" Rapunzel pried her husband's fingers off of her shoulders, a little alarmed that his grip was so tight, and took them gently in hers.

"Eugene, nothing has happened." Eugene didn't notice, but Pascal made a gesture for him to calm down. "The guards just learned this about an hour or so ago. They're investigating the prison and are warning the villagers. Apparently, someone broke into the prison last night to help the two escape. No one knows who it was. If those two were smart though, they'd be leaving Corona as fast as their legs could take them. Father won't forgive their escape. Now, relax. Come sit down, have some tea." Rapunzel pulled Eugene into the room, but he stopped her. When she looked up, his face was furrowed in thought.

"Someone came and broke them out," Eugene said slowly.

"Yes. They didn't tell me much. The captain said I should stay here until he and his men ensure the safety of the palace and village."

"He mentioned nothing about the intruder?"

"No, not really." Eugene suddenly thought about the letter from the day before.

_Congratulations on the nuptials._

He hadn't thought about it all day, but the news of the Stabbington brothers escaping their jail cell made him think of it, and Rapunzel said that someone broke the brothers out. The wheels in his head began to click into place. It couldn't have been… but yet… who else could it have been? The Stabbington brothers really had no accomplices or other ne'r-do-well friends on the outside willing to bust them out. Also, not just anyone could break two persons out of a heavily guarded prison other than that person. (After the ruffians and Max had rescued Eugene from being hanged, the palace guard beefed up security. Now it was horse and frying pan proof.) Eugene let out a strained breath.

"I know what's going on," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said. She noticed how Eugene's eyes were wide and how his breathing was suddenly quicker. She put her hand up to her face when:

"Eugene!" Startled, man and wife spun to look at the doorway. There was Gerald, supporting himself by leaning on his knees as he panted. He stood up and stalked into the room, glaring at Eugene. He reached into a pocket and whipped out another letter addressed 'Flynn Rider'. He jabbed it at Eugene. He took it, resisting the urge to tear it to shreds. He furiously opened it and read it.

_You won't have her for much longer._

Eugene didn't let his panic betray his face, but Rapunzel heard his shallow intake of breath.

"Eugene?" She put her hand on his arm, resisting the urge to glance at the letter herself.

"Rapunzel, stay with Gerald and Pascal." Eugene had finally taken notice of the chameleon. He started for the door. "Gerald, Pascal, do not let Rapunzel out of your sight until I get back. That's an order."

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked, not following his train of thought at all.

"To talk to someone." And with that, Eugene dashed out the door. Rapunzel puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms; what was Eugene doing?

"What is going on with him?" Rapunzel said to no one in particular.

"Don't ask me," said Gerald. "He tells me nothing." After a pause, "Can he give me orders?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eugene stood before the looming doors of the king and queen's personal receiving room. He'd only been in there alone once before, when the king had personally expressed his thanks for returning his daughter, and that was quite some time ago. He did not want to walk through those doors; it wasn't that he was afraid to see Rapunzel's parents, he really liked them (and they really liked him, thank goodness), but he was always afraid he would accidentally offend them in some way. Castle life made Eugene jumpy about everything; he worried one little slip up and his life with Rapunzel would be over, but if he didn't talk to the king and queen, that worry might not matter. So, taking a deep breath, Eugene knocked on the door and took a step back. It was opened seconds later, by none other than the captain of the guard.

The captain glared when he saw Eugene. Eugene only smiled sheepishly. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello, sir, I was hoping to have an audience with their majesties."

"Their majesties are preoccupied," said the captain snidely.

"Who is it, Captain?" The king's voice resonated from deep inside the room. The captain opened the door wider so that Eugene could be seen through the frame.

"It is Eugene, my king. He says he wishes to speak with you."

"Oh, Eugene," said the queen, delighted to see her son-in-law, "please, come in." She gestured for him to have a seat inside the room.

"Captain, we will speak on the matter at a later time," said the king, dismissing the man. The captain's mustache seemed to stand on end with indignation to be sent away on ceremony by the likes of Eugene. He puffed out his chest and bowed sharply at the waist, clicking his heels on the floor. As he turned to leave, the captain bared a glower at Eugene before he pulled the door shut sharply.

The king stood up and walked over to his son-in-law and shook his hand. He pulled Eugene to sit down, saying:

"What brings you here, Eugene?"

"Yes, we usually see you here with Rapunzel. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yes everything is fine, except that the Stabbington brothers escaped prison."

"Ah, you're here about that. Don't trouble yourself, Eugene. I spoke with the captain and he has promised to heighten the security of the castle. I also ordered extra guards to protect Rapunzel and yourself. I'm sure those two criminals still have a grudge against you." Eugene smiled nervously.

_You have no idea_, he thought.

"I appreciate you thinking ahead, your majesty," Eugene started cautiously, "but I have a different plan for Rapunzel's safety." Eugene fidgeted in his seat a bit when the king raised an eyebrow at him.

"What sort of plan?"

"Well, it's a lot like yours, but I'm thinking of a different sort of guards. I'm not questioning the work ethics or skills of the palace guards, but I feel that Rapunzel would be safer if she was under the protection of the men I have in mind."

"And these men are?"

"The band of ruffians." The king and queen exchanged a quizzical glance.

The two parents had never gotten over the fact that their daughter was friends with a band of bandits, muggers, thieves, and all around grotesquely optimistic ruffians. Her loving just one thief, they were fine with, but being on friendly terms with a whole mass of criminals was an entirely different story.

The king was going to decline Eugene's request, but he saw the worry and fear that was already saturating Eugene's eyes. Rapunzel meant the world to Eugene the king knew, and the trepidation the king saw in his son-in-law picked at his own heart. The king began to think, that, perhaps there was something else Eugene knew, something more sinister than two criminals escaping from a heavily guarded jail.

"If you think that those men will protect my daughter, than I trust your judgment, Eugene." Eugene let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"But, Eugene," said the queen, "what about your own safety?"

"Oh, please don't worry about me, your majesty," said Eugene, laughing off the queen's worry as he stood up to leave. "I can take care of myself, but I won't be leaving Rapunzel's side and the neither will the ruffians, so between us, I think I'll be fine." Eugene bowed himself out the door as he said goodbye to the king and queen.

"Well, that was a quick and odd visit," the queen frowned. "He wasn't acting like he usually does around us." She looked up at her husband. "What do you suppose is wrong?"

"The two men who used him as a scapegoat and attacked the woman he loves are out of prison. He's terrified. I don't think it's just because of those two criminals escaping, though." The king thought it best not to mention his suspicions about Eugene knowing something he was not telling anyone else.

"Yes, I noticed that he is more than worried, but I think you're right; it's not just those two. It does disturb me a bit, though, that he seems to have so little concern for himself." The king chuckled and kissed the top of his queen's head.

"That's what people do when they're in love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The ruffians were called for and Rapunzel was put in their care. Eugene only stayed with her long enough to tell her not to leave the ruffians.

"Where are you going now?"

"To the prison."

"Why?"

"Someone escaped from prison. I am an expert on escaping from prisons. I thought I might… lend a hand as a consultant. Call it a royal duty." Rapunzel frowned on him, knowing that that was not why he was going to the prison cells. Eugene smiled at her. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a bit. Just stay with the boys. Sing some show tune medleys." He pecked her on her cheek, then grabbed Gerald's arm. "Come on, Gerald." Eugene waved goodbye to Rapunzel as he dragged his guard friend off with him down the hall. Hook Hand and Big Nose came up beside Rapunzel.

"What's with Eugene?"

"Yeah, he seems a bit, jumpy."

"I don't know. He hasn't told me anything." Rapunzel felt a twang in her heart. It pained her to know that her husband was keeping a secret from her. He was trying to fix something himself, like he had with his last run in with the Stabbington brothers. She prayed that this time, Eugene wouldn't get himself in trouble again.

Down the halls Eugene and Gerald went. Gerald had to jog a bit to keep up with Eugene he was walking so fast.

"Eugene, why are we going to the prison?"

"Someone broke in, right?"

"Yes."

"So I want to investigate the break in."

"And why are we going to do that?"

"So that I can give my expert opinion as a former thief who has escaped from many prison cells."

"Of course." Gerald wasn't an idiot; he knew full and well that Eugene was lying to him. "And what's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason." Gerald left it at that. He knew he wasn't going to be getting the truth out of Eugene anytime soon.

Down in the jail, Eugene and Gerald were met by a frenzy of soldiers as they scoured every inch of the prison for clues. The captain was there too, as was Max sniffing for the scent of the perpetrator. When the captain saw Eugene he immediately picked up where he'd left off.

"What are you doing here, Rider?"

"It's Eugene, and I thought you might like my help."

"Your help?" The captain ground his teeth together. "And just what do you think you can offer to this investigation?"

"Well," started Eugene as he walked over to the empty cell the Stabbington brothers had occupied up until the night before, "I could start off by telling you that the one who broke this door wasn't just any criminal. This is the right cell, right, because if you guys are letting your prisons fall into such disrepair, then-" The captain grabbed Eugene's arm, fury rising in his voice.

"I will not tolerate you belittling the work of my men," the captain spat into Eugene's face. Max came up behind the captain and snorted on the top of his head. He turned his head up to the horse then back at Eugene. He released his arm. "Do want ever you want, Rider. Just stay out of my men's and mine way." Eugene rubbed his wrist as the captain stalked off.

"It's Eugene! Geez, he never listens." Eugene turned to Max to thank him, but the horse was giving him a disapproving look. So was Gerald.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Eugene, forgive my saying so, but you're an instigator. You're asking for it when you tease the captain like you just did."

"I do not." Gerald and Max rolled their eyes.

"Yes, you do, and you know it. You really shouldn't; the captain is still looking for any way to expel you from the castle."

"I think right now he has more important things to worry about than me. Come look at this." Eugene pointed to the hinges of the cell door. The door itself was sitting diagonally in the walls of the cell, having been turned in after someone broke the hinges out from the wall. Gerald and Max looked closely at the damage. Gerald let out a whistle.

"I can't say I've seen a lot of prison breakouts, but I've never seen anyone be able to do that. How'd the hinges get pulled from the wall?"

"Proper leverage. And you're right, not a lot of people can do this, because they don't know how. The person who broke the Stabbington brothers out has experience in criminal rescuing. They also know the schematics of how jails are built." Eugene looked closely at the wall, his eyes scrutinizing for any scratch or scuff that might be familiar.

"I don't follow you."

"Look at it this way, Gerald; all jails, no matter how fancy or heavily guarded they are, are all built in pretty much the same fashion. Trust me, I've been in my share of prisons. Locks, doors, stone walls, and metal bars: one really isn't so different from another. This means that, no matter what sort of hardware is used to keep people in, it can always be broken."

"Oh, I think I get it now. So, whoever broke in last night beat up the guards and managed to pull the bars from the wall is an expert escaper? Geez, you'd have to be a different kind of person to do that."

"Yep." Eugene turned to look back at the cell, but suddenly realized what Gerald had said. "Wait, did you say the intruder beat the guards up?"

"Yeah, singled handedly according to them. Hughes was one of them. Hughes, can you come here?" Gerald pointed out a man with a big bruise just barely visible under his dented helmet. He walked over to where Eugene, Gerald, and Max were standing.

"Yeah?"

"It was one person, right? Sir Eugene wants to know."

"Oh, yes," Hughes turned to Eugene, addressing him with proper protocol. "It was just one intruder. We didn't even notice her come in-"

"Her?" Eugene's voice almost cracked. "It was a woman?"

"Yes, sir, just one woman, but the way she fought us… I regret to say we were no for her at all."

Eugene whipped his head back at the broken cell door and inspected it closer. It did look like _her_ handy work, but it had been so long since he'd last seen it, he couldn't be sure. Eugene wasn't going to assume anything until he knew more. After all, there were plenty of criminals out there who could break down a door. Perhaps he was over-thinking the whole situation.

"Impressive, isn't it, that a woman could do this," said Hughes, thinking that Eugene was amazed that a woman _could_ beat up guards _and_ break a jail cell door down.

"Yeah… impressive." Eugene barely heard Hughes. He turned back to him. "Did you by chance get a look at her?"

"No, sir, not really. See, it was dark, we only keep a few torches down here and she came in so quietly and quickly. All I could tell, before she knocked me in the head, was that the intruder was a female, had long hair, and fought with a pole like she was ten men. She managed to knock our weapons out of our hands before we could even raise them at her."

Now Eugene was going to assume it was her. Hughes' description was too coincidental for it to not be her, even from what little he recollected.

But what was she doing in Corona?

Well, Eugene could actually guess what she was doing in Corona, and he could also guess as to why she broke the Stabbington brothers out; revenge, plain and simple. Those two weren't the only people Eugene had ever tricked in his years as a back stabbing thief. He wasn't going to sugarcoat it; he had been a back stabbing thief. She was back with a vendetta and she wasn't going to play nice.

Eugene tried to keep himself composed; he didn't want anyone to know that he suspected anything. He was afraid that she was keeping an eye on him, but he was more terrified to think that she was going to come after Rapunzel.

_You won't have her for much longer._

Eugene had to get back to Rapunzel.

"Well, I think I saw all I needed to see. Keep up the good work." Eugene clapped Gerald and Hughes on the back and headed for the door.

"Wait, Eugene, what about your expert opinion as a former thief who's broken out of prisons before?"

"I already gave it; the intruder is an expert escapee." He walked out the door, headed back to Rapunzel.

Hughes looked at Gerald.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea." The two men were ordered back to work and thought nothing more of Eugene's curious behavior.

As Eugene made his way back through the castle to where Rapunzel and the ruffians were, he pulled out the letter from his vest and read it again.

_You won't have her for much longer._

Something zinged in front of his face and Eugene halted. He blinked a few times and looked to his left. And arrow sat plunged into the wall beside him with an envelope on it. Eugene looked to his right and saw an open window.

"Well, that's dangerous," he said. Eugene put his hand on the arrow shaft and pulled it out of the wall. He took the letter off and read it, already dreading what it would say.

_Docks. Tonight. Alone._

This time, the letter had been signed with a pair of red lips. Her signature.

Eugene crumpled both the letters in his hands.

_So she wants a little night time rendezvous? That's so like her._

Eugene threw the two letters in one of the pots that lined the palace corridors. He didn't decide if he was going to go meet her or not. It would be stupid if he did, but he decided he couldn't throw it out the window. He was not going to leave Rapunzel's side, but if he didn't go, what would she do? That had always been her problem; she was unpredictable, at least to a point. Eugene thought of her laughing somewhere at how stressed he was becoming. She probably thought that he was playing right into a masterfully executed trap. Well, he wasn't going to let her have her way. He'd think of something to get her to leave, and hopefully take the Stabbington brothers with her.

Where Rapunzel was in the castle was the largest room the palace could offer, since there were so many bodyguards for her. When Eugene pushed open the door, he was met by the loud yelling of the ruffians as they cheered on Hook and Rapunzel, who were at the front of the room by a piano. Rapunzel noticed Eugene standing in the doorway and ran to him. The ruffians made themselves busy with other things so the couple could talk in a somewhat private manner.

"Eugene, you're back." She put her arms around his neck.

"I said it wouldn't take long."

"Is everything alright now?" She pulled away and looked Eugene in the eyes, willing him to tell her the truth.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You've got expert guards and me to protect you, so everything's fine." Rapunzel could tell Eugene wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And what about the prison? Did your expert opinion help any?"

"Oh, a little. All I could really tell was that the intruder was an experienced escapee."

"Uh-huh." Rapunzel could tell Eugene was lying again. She pulled him into the hall (she noticed that the ruffians' heads were slowly turning to hear their conversation). "Eugene, is everything alright. You seem worried about something more than a prison break out."

"No, I'm not alright; the two men who beat me up and set me up to be hanged and who went after you are out of jail. No one knows where they are or what they're planning to do. The only thing that makes me feel fine, is seeing that you're fine. I'm not leaving your side until they're caught, Rapunzel." Eugene ran a finger down Rapunzel's jaw line. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Rapunzel cupped Eugene's face. "So, don't worry so much, okay?"

"Alright." He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"What were on those two letters Gerald brought?"

"Those? Those were nothing."

"Nothing?" Rapunzel didn't believe him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why did they have 'Flynn Rider' written on them?"

"Ah, it was just an old acquaintance that I haven't seen in while. Nothing really." Eugene was dodging every question Rapunzel asked him.

"Eugene, you're not telling me something and I-" He put a finger on her lips.

"Let's not talk about it now, okay? How about we get back in there and have some fun with our bodyguards?" Eugene put a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and steered her back inside the room. She tried to stop him by planting her feet, but he just scooped her up and carried her back in that way. "We'll talk later, okay?" Eugene pulled his eyebrows up in a pleading look. Rapunzel huffed, thoroughly irritated, but she yielded to Eugene's pleading. Maybe he would tell her the whole truth later, when it was just the two of them.

"Alright. We'll talk later." Eugene set Rapunzel down and the ruffians all asked for her to sing another song.

Rapunzel certainly seemed to have more fun with the ruffians than Eugene did, even if she did keep glancing over at him with worry. While she sang, threw darts, sewed, and a number of other things, Eugene sat by a window with his arms crossed looking out, thinking about what he was going to do to keep Rapunzel safe.


End file.
